Caminos entrecruzados
by Ginebra
Summary: Continuación de "Asalto a Alcatraz".


**Hola! , aquí con otra historia . Espero les guste y nos leemos!**

* * *

.

**Caminos Entrecruzados **

**.**

-¡¿Qué?!- saltó Dean al escuchar la noticia , Bobby a su lado se levantó del sillón.

Sam hizo una mueca – Adam nunca llegó a la prisión estatal de Minnesota , estuve revisando el sistema informático de la cárcel , antes de que decidiéramos asaltarla mañana …-

-¿Y?- insistió Dean

-… Hubo un accidente automovilístico al ingresar al estado , el… el automóvil que llevaba a Adam chocó contra un ciervo y Adam aprovechó la oportunidad para escapar – hizo una mueca – Al parecer Adam degolló a los guardias y huyó – terminó en un susurro .

Dean no pudo evitar una sonrisa -¿En serio? ¿escapó?- Sam asintió - ¡Ese chico es grande!-gritó divertido sintiéndose mejor que nunca – Espera un momento… ¿dijiste un ciervo? , ¡eso sí que es suerte!- gritó tomando un buen trago de su cerveza.

Bobby asintió – Pero es extraño … ¿no te parece mucha coincidencia que justamente un ciervo se atravesase a ese automóvil?...-

-¡Vamos, Bobby , dame un respiro! –se quejó Dean – si la suerte nos sonríe por primera vez en meses, hey , es una puta buena cosa –

Sam frunció el ceño , pero se guardó sus dudas.

-¿Soy el único al que le importa que Adam haya asesinado a dos guardias?- preguntó enfadado a Dean , viendo que su hermano celebraba las acciones de su hermano .

- Seguramente no tuvo otra elección – dijo Dean restándole importancia , como si esas personas no importaran .

Deberíamos volver a la casa – dijo Bobby , haciendo lo posible por evitar otra pelea entre los hermanos – si el chico decide ir allá … -

-Sí, vamos –dijo Dean alegremente - ¡Ahora que estamos de suerte estoy pensando que hasta Adam no pudo haber hecho el trato!-

Sam decidió no agregar nada más sobre ello, pero sentía un mal presentimiento sobre todo ello y no tenia nada que ver con el supuesto trato que Adam había hecho…

.

* * *

.

**Un mes más tarde…**

.

**Toma 5:**

Ed Zeddmore miró a la cámara con gesto de seriedad - … La Facultad de Finanzas ha sido atacada por fuerzas sobrenaturales desde hace tres meses…- dijo con voz misteriosa , haciendo que Maggie, su hermana , elevara los ojos cansada . - … Ya van seis muertos y cinco personas traumatizadas…"

-Sí, traumatizadas, traumatizadas como en loco, irracional…-

-¡Gracias Harry!-gritó Ed cansado de que su amigo lo interrumpiera . Se giró a la cámara ,poniendo cara de experto - ¡Pero ya no más, porque los gosthfacers estamos aquí! ¡y los…-

-¿Ed? – llamó Kenny Spruce , quien era el camarógrafo - ¿Puedes partir del principio? es que la cámara estaba apagada, jeje

Ed pestañeó y miró a Spruce sin creerlo.

.

**TOMA 6:**

-¡La Facultad de Finanzas de la Universidad de Iowa!- empezó melodramáticamente , golpeando la mesa - ¡Ha sido víctima de muchos casos de fantasmas , pero hoy termina!- se acercó a la cámara - ¡Porque los gosthfacers estamos aquí!...

Iba a agregar algo, cuando su padre apareció en medio del garage - ¿Ed, no te dije que hoy íbamos a hacer una venta de garage? – miró al resto de los chicos – vamos muchachos , saliendo del lugar….-

- ¡Corta!- gritó Ed a Spruce .

La Toma siete quedaría pendiente…

.

* * *

.

Mientras tanto en el otro extremo de la ciudad , Adam corroboraba que su equipo estuviese completo . Sal, hierro consagrado, agua bendita , cuchillo de plata , cuchillo de cobre , estacas… todo estaba listo .

Se llevó una mano a la cabeza, últimamente estaba teniendo demasiadas pesadillas y no lo dejaban dormir bien , se llevó a la boca un trago de café y dio por finalizado su momento de debilidad.

- No tengo tiempo para pensar en mi , de todas formas – dijo en voz alta recordando que dentro de poco iría a una cacería .

Llevaba una semana en esa ciudad , las extrañas muertes lo habían atraído . La primera de ellas :Edgard Randall de 46 años , un CEO de la comunidad que se tiraba del sexto piso de su mansión , no habían sospechosos , ni nada , solamente el tipo había sido encontrado en pijamas , uno de barney que decía "Puedo volar con mi imaginación".

Pues bueno… él tipo había volado…

Luego estaba Emily Sinclair , una porrista de la universidad local , quien había sido hallada muerta en el campo de fúlbol .

Y la lista seguía . Algunas personas habían sobrevivido diciendo que habían visto todo tipo de cosas , un chef local aseguraba que el tiburón que iba a cocinar había intentado sacarle la mano… luego una florista decía que sus enredaderas intentaron estrangularla…

Según su mapa todo giraba entorno a la Facultad de Finanzas, la florería quedaba al frente del campus , el chef trabajaba en el comedor de la facultad, el mismo CEO había visitado la facultad para dar una conferencia un día antes de su "vuelo" y Emily Sinclair era novia de uno de los mejores alumnos de esa Facultad, un tal Gabriel Link .

Por otro lado , cada caso era tan descabellado , por lo visto o esas personas estaban locas o había algo de lo más raro por allí , realmente nunca se había enfrentado a un monstruo que pudiese hacer cosas así . Con Dean y Sam habían atrapado bastantes bichos , pero ninguno como este.

- ¿Con qué rayos estoy tratando?- preguntó a nadie en especial, la idea de llamar a Bobby cruzó por su mente, pero estaba seguro que en cuanto lo hiciera el cazador intentaría localizarlo y se había esforzado mucho en pasar desapercibido, Bobby , por lo visto , había tomado muy seriamente su papel de guardián ,incluso había avisado a algunos cazadores sobre él , por suerte casi no se topó con ninguno.

De algo estaba seguro, no iba a dejar que Bobby lo arrastrase a su casa , no era un inútil e iba a probarlo . Así que no , iba a lidiar sólo con lo que fuera que estaba allí afuera y tenía un buen arsenal listo .

- Alguna de estas cosas tendrá que matar a ese monstruo – pensó guardando las armas en su Buick .

Su bello Buick… lo miró con cariño, habían pasado por tanto juntos … desde que había escapado de la cárcel había estado buscando su auto y finalmente lo había hallado en un depósito de la policía.

- Nunca volveré a dejarte sola, preciosa – juró encendiendo el motor .

.

* * *

.

La Facultad de Finanzas era un elegante edificio que albergaba a los "geeks" de la universidad . La agente de policía negó con la cabeza viendo como unos cuantos chicos se detenían para verla .

"Tranquila, sólo entra , entrevista al chico y fin del circo" .

Entró a los dormitorios, sintiendo las miradas o mejor dicho "hormonas" de los universitarios sobre ella . No podía culparlos , sin ánimo de ser engreída , pero era bien parecida y se veía "sumamente atractiva" , si confiaba en las palabras del vendedor gay donde había comprado ese traje .

Realmente odiaba vestir de traje… a decir verdad odiaba las faldas en general, no sólo los trajes.

- ¿Gabriel Link?- preguntó golpeando a la puerta del dormitorio . Un chico con gafas y cabello corto asintió . – Soy la oficial Sandra Reynolds, necesito hablar con usted-

El joven arrugó el ceño, su pálido y demacrado rostro lo hacía ver más joven de lo que era – Ya hablé con la policía – dijo él cansado .

Sandra asintió – Sí, verá , sobre eso, tuvimos un virus de computadora que arruinó el archivo, me temo que tendrá que hablar conmigo –

El chico puso mala cara – Está bien – asintió , dejándola entrar .

Sandra no se extrañó del desorden de la habitación , por el rostro del chico se veía que no estaba pasando bien la muerte de su novia .

-¿Quiere té?-preguntó

- Oh no Sr. Link , aunque muchas gracias – dijo Sandra con una sonrisa . Entiendo que esté cansado, así que intentaré quitarle el menor tiempo posible –

El chico asintió y comenzó a relatarle los acontecimientos.

Sandra llevaba allí unos diez minutos , cuando golpearon a la puerta.

Gabriel se levantó para abrir , Sandra desde su asiento pudo ver que era un muchacho, tal vez unos años más joven que el mismo Gabriel .

- ¿Si?- empezó Gabriel .

- Hola, eres Gabriel Link ¿verdad? – Gabriel asintió - Oh perfecto, soy del departamento de periodismo de la universidad , estoy haciendo un homenaje a Emily Sinclair y quiero entrevistarte – finalizó el chico de ojos verdes con una sonrisa .

- ¿Un homenaje a Emily? , no tenía idea – dijo Gabriel con el ceño fruncido .

- Oh sí, como sabes, Emily era muy apreciada y al departamento le pareció buena idea … -

Gabriel asintió – Pero ahora estoy con la policía …-

Sandra, quien ya tenía toda la información que requería decidió intervenir – Oh Sr. Link por mi no hay problema , es más ,tengo todo lo que necesitaba , agradezco su tiempo – sonrió la rubia .- Así que puede hablar con el Sr… - se giró al muchacho de ojos verdes.

- Jasper Cohen – dijo el muchacho con una sonrisa - ¿Y ud?-

- Oficial Sara Reynolds- dijo la rubia - Estaré en contacto Sr. Link – aseguró la oficial antes de marchase , dando una última mirada a Jasper .

- Entonces… ¿cuándo fue la última vez que viste a Emily?- preguntó Jasper sentándose en el sillón, sacando su libreta de apuntes.

Gabriel suspiró , sabiendo que otra rondas de preguntas se avecinaba...

.

* * *

.

Era entrada la noche , cuando los gosthfacers decidieron adentrarse a la Facultad , los pasillos vacíos daban un aire de abandono y misterio que hicieron sudar de miedo a más de uno .

- ¿Es legal?- preguntó Ambyr , una chica rubia de unos veinticinco años .

Ed miró a harry – Para la próxima pediremos una autorización – dijo sencillamente , mientras Maggie alzaba los ojos . ¿cuántas veces había oído esa excusa? , a esas alturas era un milagro que no estuviesen en la cárcel por allanamiento de morada..

-Como sea - dijo Ed – "facers" estamos aquí para hacer un servicio a la comunidad, grabar toda la operación y conseguir un contrato multimillonario –

- Sí, claro – dijo Maggie , su hermano nunca iba a madurar… ¿realmente pensaba que iban a lograr todo eso? , la última vez que habían conseguido grabar algo medianamente bueno , los habían robado… Los Winchesters , se recordó .

-… ¡Vamos facers!- gritó Ed

-Sería buena idea que no metieras ruido para que no nos arrestaran ¿sabes?- recordó Maggie .

Ed la miró enfadado, pero no dijo a nada más.

- Bien… el campamento base lo estableceremos en el salón de conferencias – miró a Harry , su segundo al mando - ¿Y dónde está el mapa?-

Todos se miraron entre sí .

- ¡Nadie trajo el mapa!- gritó Ed - ¡Increíble! –

- Hey ¿No se suponía que era tu tarea la parte "logística"?- le recordó Maggie – ¡Y eso incluye saber donde estamos pisando , Ed! -

Otro silencio incómodo y los facers se dispusieron a buscar el salón, por suerte ahbía un mapa de la facultad pegado a una de las murallas del hall de entrada y les sirvió de guía.

Media hora más tarde había organizado dos grupos , las cámaras estaban funcionando y Ed ya había repartido la información a su equipo.

- Buscamos al fantasma de Anna Leyton , fue una chica que en la década de los 80 se suicidó en el salón de cálculo - hizo una pausa dramática - Sus padres ,que tenían una situación económica acomodada , donaron dinero a la facultad con el que se hizo una capilla , además de otro dormitorio –

- ¿Y cómo se supone que vamos a deshacernos del fantasma?- preguntó Spruce .

Ed sonrió de forme enigmática – Sí , a eso iba , como decía se creo una capilla en la facultad , ahora lo que casi nadie sabe es que en esa capilla está el relicario que Anna llevaba a todos lados – dijo alzando las cejas – el cual en su interior tiene un mechón del cabello de Anna-

Todos asintieron sorprendidos – Así que quemamos el relicario y ya ¿verdad? –dijo Maggie a lo que Ed asintió .

- ¡Manos a la obra , facers!-

.

* * *

.

Unas cuantas salas más allá de los "facers" , Adam observaba al guardia de seguridad hacer su ronda y calculaba cuanto más se demoraría en volver a la capilla .

La verdad lo único que había arrojado su investigación sobre lo sobrenatural de la zona , era la muerte de Anna Leyton , aunque no terminaba de creer que un fantasma pudiese resucitar un tiburón , hacer que las plantas enloquecieran y hacer que los CEO se lanzasen al vuelo …

- Pero no hay nada más – dijo en voz alta, bueno… si las muertes no terminaban con la quema del relicario, entonces buscaría otra causa .

-Primero, lo primero –

Y salió corriendo hacia la capilla

Mientras tanto los facers estaban ya en la capilla .

- NO ha pasado nada raro – dijo Ambyr extrañada .

- Sí, quizás se quedó dormida – dijo Ed a lo que Maggie alzó los ojos incrédula- Como sea, a quemar el relicario , seguro que reacciona cuando nos vea sacarlo del cristal ¿estás grabando spruce?-

- ¡Sí, esta vez sí , Ed!-dijo alegremente el otro,viendo como su líder rompía el cristal y sacaba el relicario.

Harry le acercó el balde de metal donde había depositado la bencina . Algo confundido Ed tiró el relicario al balde y le prendió fuego con el encendedor…

- ¿no se suponía que pasara algo?- dijo Maggie , viendo como se quemaba el relicario y todo permanecía tan normal como siempre.

Lo que los facers no sabían era que estaban siendo vigilados… Y esa persona se veía tan confundida como ellos.

"Bueno, eso salió ¿mal? " se preguntó Adam desde el marco de la puerta, la cual estaba entreabierta "Si no era Anna Leyton , me quedo sin opciones" .

La verdad había llegado a la capilla unos momentos antes que esos tipos, pero al ver que eran más se había ocultado , vigilándolos desde su posición , lentamente y con curiosidad había observado sus interacciones y visto lo ocurrido .

" Eran.. ¿cazadores?" por alguna razón su cerebro se revelaba a esa conclusión , aunque no terminaba de entender por qué. " ¿Y qué es eso de las cámaras? … los cazadores no graban sus cacerías"

Estaba en ello , cuando sintió que algo punzante lo tocaba en su espalda. – Si te mueves, te mueres – dijo una voz femenina en su oído seriamente .

- Tranquila –dijo él elevando las manos . - ¿Ves? Soy un buen chico , así que no necesitas preocuparte – dijo él usando el mejor tono de chico inocente que tenía .

Pudo notar como el machete (porque debía serlo) aligeraba un tanto la presión sobre su espalda y supo que era su oportunidad. Se giró rápidamente , golpeando la mano de la chica , haciendo que ésta botase el cuchillo, el que resonó fuertemente . Pero la mujer era buena peleando y le correspondió con una patada en el abdomen , que le sacó el aire, aunque no pensaba dejarse vencer tan rápidamente y usando una de las llaves que Dean le había enseñado, se lanzó contra la chica, la cual cayó al suelo y ambos comenzaron a forcejear.

Unas cuantas patadas y puños más tarde , la cosa estaba más o menos así . El con su cuchillo sobre la garganta de la chica y ella apuntando con una pistola hacia su cabeza.

- ¿Lo podríamos llamar un empate y evitarnos la sangre?- preguntó él cansado. A pesar de la poca luz podía notar como el pecho de la chica subía y bajaba rápidamente, haciendo obvio que ella también se había cansado con la pelea.

- Bien – dijo ella - ¡Ahora quítate de encima!-gritó ella .

Adam sonrió y así lo hizo , notó como la luz de la Luna se colaba por una de las ventanas pudiendo ver mejor a la chica . Era de su misma altura , delgada, con finas curvas , cabello rubio ondulado y un bello rostro de tez blanca .

Pero aparte de la evidente belleza , también se percató de algo más : Ya la había conocido .

- ¿Sandra Reynolds?- preguntó escéptico, porque el cambio era radical, ya no llevaba aquel traje de "oficinista" , ni el cabello recogido en un moño , ni los anteojos … Por el contrario y no sólo era por la ropa casual: jeans ajustados y polera negra , sino también por aquél colgante en su cuello , era un signo de protección , un pentagrama .

Sandra estaba tan sorprendida como Adam de verlo allí , porque el chico también se veía diferente , con ese machete en la mano y esa mochilla , que por lo que se veía llevaba unas cuantas cosas, desde allí podía ver una Biblia , un cuchillo (que por su brillo debía ser de plata) y una botella con agua que juraría era agua bendita .

Alzó una ceja ¿un cazador? - Estoy suponiendo que no eres un simple universitario ¿verdad , Jasper Cohen? – dijo divertida , viendo la mueca del chico que le confirmó sus sospechas.

- Y tú no eres policía , a menos que ahora les de por llevar joyería de cazadores – dijo el chico mordazmente .

Ella alzó una ceja , pero antes de agragar algo más notó la luz del pasillo - ¿Y quién rayos son ustedes?-

Adam, que había estado tan absorto en la chica, tampoco había notado que debido al ruido de la pelea su presencia ya no era desconocida para el otro grupo.

- ¡Hey , yo debería preguntar primero!- dijo Ed enfadado , Spruce a su lado no dejaba de grabar .

Sandra chasqueó la lengua al ver la cámara y apuntó con su pistola al tipo que le había hablado – No volveré a repetir la pregunta – dijo la rubia enfadada de que su cacería se hubiera convertido en todo un circo .

- Nosotros somos los ghostfacers , por supuesto – dijo Ed con aire de gran estrella . Viendo que no obtenía respuesta de los extraños decidió aclarar más el asunto – Somos un grupo especializado en la búsqueda de la vida sobrenatural –

- ¿Qué?- preguntó la rubia con una mueca incrédula , miró a Jasper , quien tenía la misma cara de incredulidad en su rostro .

- Espera un minuto …-inició Adam – ¿me vas a decir que son como esos programitas de la tv , que se les da por irse a divertir a cementerios en la noche a grabar psicofonías? –

Ed hizo una mueca .

- Nosotros no somos como ellos, somos completamente profesionales – dijo Harry hablando antes que Ed- tenemos todo un equipo que nos respalda ¡hasta tenemos un EMF! –dijo finalmente como si eso fuese una prueba irrefutable.

- ¡Oh por favor!- gritó Sandra llevándose una mano a la cabeza - ¿Por qué siempre me tocan los locos a mi?- dijo más para sí que para el resto .

Adam sonrió al ver su reacción – Supongo que lo de loco no me incluye, ¿cierto preciosa?-dijo regándole una de sus mejores sonrisas.

Sandra lo miró con el ceño fruncido – Mira "casanova" punto 1 estás incluido con el resto hasta que pruebes lo contrario; y punto 2 nunca me llames "preciosa" nuevamente - bufó .

Adam sonrió – Claro, linda –

Sandra meneó la cabeza y se giró a los ghostfacers – Bien , esto es lo que haremos, recogen sus cositas de cazafantasmas y se largan , tengo una cacería difícil entre manos y no necesito niños que cuidar ¿he sido clara?-

Maggie vio a la rubia preguntándose cuántos años tendría , no se veía mayor que ella misma ¿20 quizás? ¡y se veía tan fuerte!.

- Mira niñita , por qué mejor no dejas esto a los profesionales y tú y tu novio se pueden ir antes de que se metan en problemas- dijo Ed socarronamente , ganándose una mirada incrédula de Maggie y un par de odio de Adam y Sandra.

Adam dio dos pasos a Ed, pero Sandra se le adelantó y le dio una patada en… – ¡ Oh mierda eso debe doler! –gritó sin contenerse , viendo a Ed caer al suelo .

Los facers se acercaron a su caido líder - Como dije… no tengo tiempo para hacer de niñera, recogen sus cosas y se largan …-

- Yo no voy a ninguna parte –dijo Adam

Sandra lo miró de pies a cabeza - ¿Pero qué edad tienes tú?-

Adam frunció el ceño, sabía que era joven , pero no tanto como para que una chica que parecía tener su misma edad lo estuviera juzgando .

-Estoy seguro que la misma que tú – dijo él con una sonrisa burlona . Sandra entrecerró loas ojos y dejó el tema .

Los facers recogieron su equipo y siguieron a Sandra y Adam , llegaron al Hall de entrada , cuando notaron que ese _no _ era el hall de entrada.

Todo el maldito lugar se había convertido en un pantano , incluso había sauces , niebla y una la cola de un animal sobresalía del agua . Adam se quedó mirando el lugar sin créerselo , cuando la cola del animal reveló al…

- ¿Monstruo del lago Ness?- preguntó harry alucinado - ¡Spruce graba eso!-

- ¡Corran!- Fue la respuesta de Adam al ver que el monstruo segiraba hacia ellos amenazadoreamente .

Cinco minutos más tarde y casi sin aliento, Adam se dejó caer sobre una de las bancas de la capilla.

- ¡Qué demonios fue eso!- gritó Ambyrs a Ed .

- ¡El monstruo del lago ness!-gritó Harry.

- ¡Esa cosa no existe!- gritó Maggie

- ¿Y qué rayos era? ¡ ¿Godzilla?!- chilló Spruce - ¡No puedo creerlo! –volvió a gritar - ¡Y lo tengo grabado!- chilló otra vez, haciendo que los facers se congregaran a su lado .

Por otro lado Adam sentía que su corazón saltaba de su pecho ¿qué rayos? … ¡Qué infiernos fue eso! . Miró a Sandra , quien también respiraba con dificultad , luego de la carrera que tuvieron que hacer para salvar sus vidas .

- Maldito trickster – murmuró por lo bajo la rubia , para luego levantarse y mirarlo .- ¿qué me ves?- preguntó enfadada descargándose con él.

Adam resopló - ¿Dijiste trickster? – Por más que pensaba en ello no lograba recordar algo semejante , jamás había cazado uno y Sam y Dean no habían hablado de un bicho llamado Trickster.

- Sí , ya sabes…- dijo la rubia sencillamente - ¿Por qué lo sabes , no?-

Adam hizo una mueca – Bueno si sabes que es , compártelo con la clase –

- ¿Qué es eso de trickster?- preguntó Harry , quien había notado el intercambio entre los cazadores , haciendo que el resto de los "facers" dejase de ver la cinta y se concentrase en ellos .

Pero la rubia no estaba prestando atención a los facers - ¿Me vas a decir que te adentraste en una cacería sin saber lo que cazabas?- casi gritó ella mirando a Adam .

- Hum…cuando lo dices de esa forma suena bastante mal –

- ¡No me lo creo!- chilló – ¡Estoy atrapada en este maldito lugar con un grupo de nerds y un cazador que ni sabe que es un trickster! ¡genial!-

- ¡No somos un grupo de nerds , somos profesionales de lo paranormal!-dijo Ed

Sandra les dio sólo una mirada fría que le hizo callar .

- ¡Oh pues lo siento si no sé que rayos es un puto trickster!-gritó Adam a Sandra – ¡Pero tampoco es para que te las des de gran cazadora, ricitos de oro !- le recriminó.

Sandra tomó aire y encaró a Adam - ¡No me digas ricitos de oro!- masculló ella recordando a cierta persona que también la había llamado así una vez.

Adam sonrió al ver su enfado – ¿Entonces ricitos de oro, me dirás que es un trickster o nos quedamos aquí hasta que venga? , porque por si no lo notaste soy el único apoyo que tienes -

- ¡Bien!- gritó ella enfadada – Un trikster o bromista es un semi dios , le gusta jugar bromas mortales , generalmente a personas que tienen un temperamento difícil , les encanta comer dulces , pueden crear cosas de la nada, cosas tan reales como tú o ese "Nessi" del pantano –suspiró – lo matas con una estaca –

La rubia finalizó mirando seriamente a Adam – Son muy difíciles de matar y les encanta gastarle bromas a los cazadores – masculló enfadada y Adam apostaría su Buick a que le había hecho unas cuantas . - ¡Y tú!- se giro s Spruce - ¡quita esa cámara de mi cara!-

Adam pensó en lo dicho , vaya … ¿un semi dios? ¡menudo embrollo!.

Estaban en ello cuando todo a su alrededor comenzó a cambiar y de la nada estaban inmersos en lo que parecía ser una habitación de Motel , en eso entró por la puerta una mujer gorda llevando un carrito .

- ¿Van a querer servicio a la habitación?- preguntó ella sonriendo a todos .

- ¡Qué alucinante! –gritó Ed - ¿Lo has grabado , un momento estábamos en la capilla y luego ¡puf! en una habitación de Motel! –

- ¡Sí , todo grabado!- dijo Spruce muy feliz apuntando la cámara .

Sandra por otro lado no dejaba de mirar a la mujer , quien también los observaba . - ¡Vamos , muchachos, no tengo toda la tarde , tengo más de cincuenta habitaciones que revisar!- alegó la mujer.

Adam alzó las cejas - ¿Tiene hamburguesas de queso?- preguntó ganándose una mirada asombrada de la rubia - ¿qué? , tengo hambre- dijo él sencillamente .

- Claro, cielo – dijo ella abriendo las puertas del carrito , sacando un hamburguesa . Adam la tomó y la inspeccionó , la mujer sonrió también .

- Oh , por si no lo sabían hay una fiesta en la recepción , el hijo del Sr. Bell está de cumpleaños y todos están invitados – dijo ella antes de marcharse.

La cabeza de Sandra estaba funcionando a mil por hora ¿qué buscaba el trickster? , había analizado bien a la mujer y no llevaba nada de dulces, así que no podía ser ella , quizás…

- ¿A dónde creen que van?- dijo ella viendo que el grupo de nerds iban hacia la puerta .

- Pues hay una fiesta…- dijo Harry como si eso fuese suficiente . El resto de los facers asintieron .

Se giró al otro cazador quién… estaba comiendo su hamburguesa.

Lo dicho iba a hacer de niñera…

Suspiró lentamente , sabiendo que debía calmarse – Bien , vamos afuera – después de todo, el trickster debía estar allí si se había molestado en invitarlos y todo .

- ¡Y deja de comer esa hamburguesa!- gritó a Adam .

- ¡Pero si está buenísima!- alegó el muchacho comiendo , era un milagro que se le entendiese algo …

Iba a ser una cacería estresante…

.

* * *

.

Dean y Sam estaban en la casa de una habitación de hotel . Sam en su laptop hackiaba los sitios de la policía en busca de alguna pista sobre Adam , lamentablemente , luego del "asunto del venado" , como Dean lo había llamado , no habían noticias de Adam .

- Nada – dijo su hermano menor hastiado .

- Esto apesta – gruñó Dean – Encontrar al chico es más difícil que hallar a papá – dijo con humor negro .

Sam hizo una mueca , pero asintió – Iré a entrevistar a los policías , tal vez han visto algún Buick por estos lados –

Dean asintió distraídamente . Pensando donde podría estar su hermano, de haber estado más atento habría notado el nerviosismo de Sam .

Pero no lo hizo

.

* * *

.

- Sam ¡escúchame! –gritó Ruby , luego de que el cazador bebiera de ella - ¡Debes averiguar qué sacó a Dean del infierno!-

El cazador hizo una mueca – No hasta que demos con Adam –

- ¿Pero no entiendes? , nadie hizo un trato ¿cuántas veces más debo decírtelo ?- masculló el demonio – ¡Nadie pactó , créeme , ningún demonio hizo un trato con Adam , yo lo sabría! –

Sam frunció el ceño – Eso sería bueno – dijo sencillamente sentándose en la cama .

- ¿Bueno? ¡Sam es un desastre! –dijo la chica nerviosa – Nada que haya visto puede sacar un alma del infierno ¡nada!- gritó – ¡En vez de estar buscando a ese niño insignificante , deberías centrarte en esto!-

Sam gruñó y agarró el brazo de Ruby con fuerza- No insultes a mi hermano – dijo apretando más su agarre - ¿está claro?-

- ¡Sí, entiendo , ya tranquilo!- dijo ella asustada , Sam la soltó – Sólo digo que esto es más importante , vale , me callo –dijo notando la mirada de Sam .

- Debo volver con Dean – dijo finalmente , marchándose.

.

* * *

.

Por su parte , Dean miraba el techo intentando averiguar dónde podría estar Adam … lamentablemente , las manchas del techo no guardaban ese secreto .

-Bueno… tal vez una cerveza ayude – Se dijo con una sonrisa , abriendo el refrigerador . Una helada cerveza lo esperaba - Oh bebé , esto es dulce – dijo bebiéndola, pero su sonrisa se esfumó al darse la vuelta y ver a un hombre parado al frente suyo .

- ¡Quién diablos eres tú!- gritó dejando su cerveza en la mesa, sacando su cuchillo del bolsillo .

El hombre no mostró signos de preocupación , ante la amenaza , se limitó a verlo como si fuese algo indescifrable …

- Mi nombre es Castiel y soy un ángel del Señor-

.

* * *

.

Era una buena fiesta , comida sabrosa , música de los 80 y chicas lindas… Hasta los facers parecían haberse olvidado de dónde estabn y se diverían en la fiesta, bueno… puede que no contarán , eran relamente idotas…

- ¿Seguro que hay que cargarse a este tipo?- preguntó Adam a Sandra , mientras bebía su trago .

Ella se signó con darle su peor mirada de fastidio – Qué carácter, sólo preguntaba …-

Y allí estaba el chico del cumpleaños , Un sujeto de unos ¿veintitantos?, cabello castaño claro y sonrisa fácil.

- ¡Oh , qué bien que pudieron venir!- gritó el hombre , abriéndose paso entre sus decenas de invitados hasta ellos .

Adam sonrió ante la efusividad y alegría del sujeto - Si , bueno, no que pudiésemos negarnos – dijo él con una mueca

Vio que Sandra tenía un tick en su ojo - ¡Oh pero si es mi cazadora preferida!-gritó el hombre viendo a la rubia- -¿Por qué la cara seria Jo ?- preguntó con el ceño fruncido – ¡Hoy es mi cumpleaños , no hay que estar tristes!-

- ¿Jo? creí que tu nombre era Sandra- dijo Adam con una mirada inquisitiva . El trickster sonrió divertido .

- ¿Sandra? - chasqueó la lengua – _Joanna Beth__Harvelle , t_u madre estaría muy desilusionada por andar mintiéndole a los niños pequeños –

- ¡Hey! ¡no soy un niño pequeño!- alegó Adam .

El trickster lo miró - ¡No, que va! . Si eres todo un adulto con tus 17 años ¿no? – dijo burlonamente .

Jo bufó - ¿Tan joven eres? – negó y luego miró al trickster - ¿ Y a ti te parece muy divertido andar matando a la gente?-

El trickster alzó las cejas - ¿Me estás regañando? ¡pero si yo sólo he estado jugando!- alegó – ¿ además no es un tanto poético la forma en que han muerto? –sonrió. – Por otro lado , yo no soy el niño malo que ha mentido ¿cierto , Adam? – se giró al otro cazador .

- ¿Qué?- dijo Adam , viendo el rostro de Jo – tú también me mentiste , estamos a mano – dijo con sencillez.

Adam vio a Jo , quien murmuró algo y sonriendo sacó una estaca .

- he… Jo , linda, eso es peligroso – dijo el Trickster - ¿pero adivina qué? ¡tengo unos amiguitos que quieren jugar contigo!-

De la nada aparecieron unos tipos de negros que empezaron a pelear contra ellos .

Adam esquivó un golpe y lanzó una patada, mientras Jo se encargaba de matar a un par de los "_ ¡Hombres de negro!" ._

Adam le dio un tiro al sujeto con que luchaba - ¡Viejo, me he cargado a Will Smith!-gritó sin contenerlo , ganándose una sonrisa divertida del trickster . Jo aprovechando esa distracción golpeó al trickaster, quien cayó sobre la mesa . Adam que había visto la estaca caer al suelo , la tomó y se la tiró a Jo, quien rápidamente apuñaló al trickster en el corazón.

Adam hizo una mueca , al ver el dolor en los ojos del trickster . Al instante todo comenzó a desvanecerse, hasta finalmente acabar con el trickster .

Nuevamente estaban en la capilla . Los "facers" miraban a todos lados y el tipo de la cámara seguía grabando alucinado .

- Eso salió bien – dijo Adam sonriendo a Jo .

Ella sintió –Sí, mejor de lo que esperaba – admitió ella , guardando su cuchillo.

-¡Vamos a ganar un contrato millonario!- gritó Ed - ¡ha sido magnífico!-

-¡Mejor que mejor , ha sido … ¡mejor!-gritó HArry , prácticamente saltando de la alegría .

-¡Y está grabado!-Spruce agregó , haciendo que Maggie asintiera fervientemente y Ambyr chillara de la emoción .

Adam hizo una mueca –Por cierto ¿Jo, verdad?- La rubia le dio una mirada evaluativo y asintió .

-Jo Harvelle ¿y tú?-

- Adam … Adam Milligan – dijo él con una sonrisa , que no duró mucho al ver la expresión en el rostro de la rubia - ¿Qué?-

Ella no dijo nada – Espera un momento –

- ¡Hey , nerds!- gritó a los "facers" . Spruce que estaba más cerca de ella , la enfocó . Jo , quien ya estaba cansada de él y sabiendo que no podía dejar que ese video saliera a los medios , le quitó la cámara de un golpe en el estómago .

- ¡Qué haces!-gritó Ed , yendo hacia ella .

- Yo que tú me quedaba dónde estás – dijo Adam , quien casualmente tocaba su pistola .

Jo sacó la cinta de la cámara y se la guardó en sus jeans – Esto no es para su diversión – dijo seriamente . – Vamos , salgamos de aquí Adam –

El chico asintió , dando una última mirada a los ghostfacers, los que les gritaban toda clase de obscenidades.

Salieron de la facultad y se subieron al auto de Adam .

-Lindo Buick – dijo Jo en el asiento del copiloto - ¿Y ahora que piensas hacer?-

Adam apagó el motor al llegar al motel –Recoger mis cosas y largarme a otro estado – levó los hombros .

Jo asintió y lo acompañó a la habitación – Este … eres linda y todo , pero no suelo acostarme con cazadores ¿sabes? – le dijo a Jo , quien alzó las cejas y bufó sin creérselo .

- Oh , vaya , ¿así que no estoy es tu liga?-

Adam hizo una mueca - La verdad… podría hacer una excepción –dijo deteniéndose en las curvas de Jo , se sentó en la cama y sonrió .

Jo sonrió también y se acercó a él seductoramente – Supongo que estoy de suerte – dijo tocando la mejilla de Adam , quien sonrió tontamente . Jo alzó los brazos hacia el cuello de Adam y lo tiró sobre la cama , se sentó con las piernas abiertas sobre él .

- Vaya ¿te gusta estar arriba , he?- dijo él sonriendo . Jo no quitó su sonrisa y entonces se acercó a Adam , lo suficiente como para sentir ss respiración sobre su rostro – Siempre , pero veras… no suelo acostarme con cazadores que busca Bobby Singer-

La sonrisa desapareció del rostro de Adam , antes de sentir un golpe en la cabeza. Y todo se puso negro…

Jo resopló y marcó el celular de Bobby , no sabía quién era el chico y Bobby no había dado muchos datos aparte de su nombre y descripción física, pero sabía que debía ser algo importante si lo buscaba …

.

* * *

.

Dean soltó una risotada - ¿Seriamente? Tío… no creo una mierda de lo que me has dicho –aseguró viendo el rostro serio del hombre –

Castiel no cambió su expresión , sólo se giró hacia la puerta , por la cual un segundo más tarde entró Sam .

- ¿Dean?- preguntó notando la fija mirada del extraño en él.

- Este es… Castiel y dice que es un ángel ¿divertido ,he?- dijo con una sonrisa sarcástica.

Los ojos de Sam se abrieron demasiado para ser normal y vio a Castiel , como si fuese una luz en medio de la oscuridad.

- Caminas por un sendero peligroso , Sam Winchester – dijo el ángel seriamente , haciendo que Sam sintiera un escalofrío - Debes detenerte o nosotros lo haremos – agregó entrecerrando los ojos .

Dean vio a su hermano más asustado que nunca y frunció el ceño. – Tú, no amenaces a mi hermano – dijo a Castiel – y tú – dijo a Sam - ¿No le estarás creyendo esa mierda de los ángeles ,cierto?-

Castiel se giró a Dean con gesto amenazante - Yo te saqué de la perdición, deberías mostrarme más respeto – dijo fulminándolo con la mirada.

Los hermanos intercambiaron una mirada de duda , en el momento exacto en que el celular de Dean sonó.

- ¿Sí? – preguntó el mayor , sin dejar de ver a "Castiel" .- Espera Bobby más lento… ¿qué? ¡Encontraste a Adam! ¡Eso es… magnífico! ¿Con _Jo_? ¿Jo, como en Jo Harvelle? , sí, ok , vamos para allá, dile a Jo que lo retenga hasta que lleguemos-

Dean alzó la vista , pero Castiel no estaba . - ¿Y a dónde fue este tío?-

Sam tragó saliva – él… sólo despareció en el aire…-

Dean negó – Un problema a la vez… -susurró a Sam – Recoge tus cosas , Jo encontró a Adam –

.

* * *

**Hola! , espero les gustara este capítulo. No sé si escriba otro , depende de mi ánimo , nos leemos!**


End file.
